The present invention relates to an optical connector fitted to an end of an optical fiber and attached to or detached from an adaptor.
Generally, the above type of optical connectors include one which is fixed to the adaptor by a latch projected outward in a cantilever form on an external surface of the connector.
A conventional optical connector 101 shown in FIGS. 1 and 2 includes a ferrule 110 formed of a ferrule body 111 and a flange 115, and a plug housing 120. The optical connector 101 includes a latch 121 deformable for attachment/detachment with respect to the adaptor, on the external surface of the plug housing 120 in the cantilever form.
In FIGS. 1 and 2, reference sign 140 denotes a spring, 150 denotes a stop ring, 155 denotes a retention member, 160 denotes a clip sleeve, 165 denotes a heat shrinkable tube, and 170 denotes a hood.
The optical connector is disclosed in Japanese patent No. 3066322, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H9-113762, Japanese patent No. 3103773, and Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H8-327855.
However, the conventional optical connector has the following problems.
That is, when the connector is attached to and detached from the adaptor repetitively about 500 times, the latch 121 of the plug housing 120 is broken, and cannot maintain the function as the connector.
When the connector is assembled, it is difficult to insert the ferrule 110 in the plug housing 120.
Furthermore, in an aligning operation, such a state that the ferrule 110 retracts and does not return to an original position occurs.